


Long Exposure: Boken

by Trinatee_the_Manatee



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Mitch Mueller, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jonas Wagner, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinatee_the_Manatee/pseuds/Trinatee_the_Manatee
Summary: When Jonas gets knocked up, he and Mitch decide to elope. Sidney, Javier, Scratch, and Cliff tag along because packs stick together.





	1. Are You Positive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas takes some pregnancy tests and is not happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Let’s get this shit-show on the road!

“No,” Jonas muttered under his breath.

He stared down the test strip, and a plus sign stared back up at him to say ‘you pregnant bitch.’

“No no no! This can’t be happening!” The omega choked. Green light swirled around him at an increasing speed. How could this be? He was on suppressants! Omega’s couldn’t get pregnant without going into full heat, right? This shouldn’t be possible!

Jonas jumped at the sound of a knock at the bathroom door. “Well?” Sidney prodded from the other side. “What’s it say?” When Jonas had missed his heat this month, Sidney snuck him some tests ‘just in case.’ He thought she was being ridiculous, but he took the tests anyway so she’d leave him alone. And now he was literally staring at the consequences of he and his boyfriend’s actions.

“Joey?” Sidney called again.

“I-I...” Jonas stammered. He pulled at his hair as tears began to well in his eyes. Oh god oh god oh god oh-

“Jojo, can I at least come in?” Sidney asked. Jonas gulped and turned toward the door. There was no point in keeping this from his sister; she would just find out eventually anyway. Jonas took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He peeked out to make sure no one but Sidney was on the other side before he dragged his beta twin into the bathroom and locked the door again behind them.

“So, did you take them?” Sidney pried once more. “The entire bathroom smells like anxiety and you’re doing that green glow thing, so I’m guessing you did.” Jonas shoved the test strip into his sister’s hands. Sidney inspected it and her eyes widened.

“Oh shit,” she muttered. Jonas curled up on himself as more of his anxious scent filled the room. “Did you take all of them?” The beta asked her brother. Jonas nodded. “And they were all positive?”

“Yes,” Jonas whimpered. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Sidney, what am I gonna do?” Jonas questioned with a trembling voice. “Mitch and I haven’t even graduated yet! We can’t raise a kid! My life is over! Dean’s gonna kill me!”

“Joey, calm down. You have to breath, okay,” Sidney reminded. She sat next to him on the edge of the tub and pulled him into a hug. “You’re gonna be okay, Jojo, I promise. We’ll figure this out,” she comforted. Jonas held onto his twin as he sobbed. Sidney’s comforting scent surrounded him, but it wasn’t the smell he needed. He wanted his mate. He wanted Mitch.

Another knock came from the door causing both twins to jump this time. “Kids, are you alright in there?” Sue asked. They both relaxed upon realizing it was their adoptive mother.

“Um, Jonas was feeling sick actually, so I was helping him out,” Sidney lied quickly. “He’s fine now, though.”

“Oh. Well alright. Dinner’s ready, but only eat if you feel up to it, Jonas,” Sue instructed before leaving.

Jonas sighed, stood slowly, and began to gather up the test strips. He needed to get rid of them before Dean or Sue saw them. “Sid, you know you can’t tell anyone about this, right?” He asked his sister.

“Of course!” Sidney immediately responded. “You know I’m good at keeping secrets, Joey. But this isn’t something you can hide forever. You need to think about how your gonna deal with this, you know?” She informed before exiting the bathroom.

“Yeah...” Jonas replied to no one as he looked down at the tests in his hands. First, he needed to tell Mitch. This wasn’t something you told someone over the phone, so Jonas resolved to tell his alpha tomorrow. He wondered how Mitch would react.


	2. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch spends his entire day worried for Jonas because Joey seems stressed.

Mitch  
hey bb wats wrong

Mitch  
can feel ur fear thru bond

Mitch  
did dean do smth 

Jonas  
Its okay Mitch. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow after school.

Mitch  
do i need 2 com over

Jonas  
No. I need sometime to think tonight okay? Don’t worry I’m not mad at you or anything. I just need some space.

Mitch  
k luv u

Jonas  
I love you too Mitch. Good Night.

Like hell he was getting any sleep tonight. Mitch sighed as he turned off his phone. He knew that the ache in his chest was from his mating bond with Jonas, but he needed to know why Jonas was scared so he could make everything thing better. Was it Dean? Neil? Was it Mitch himself? Was it something else entirely? Mitch stared up at the small objects that floated across his ceiling while he pondered the source of Jonas’s fear until his morning alarm went off. With a tired grumble he shooed Buddy of his lap and threw on his jeans and a classy t-shirt that read ‘Don’t do drugs (without me).’

Scratch honked her horn as she pulled up in front of Mitch’s trailer. “Beep-beep, Mitchy!” She screamed.

“Would you shut the fuck up, Scratch!” Mitch growled exhaustedly as he hopped in the back of the beat-up Camaro. Scratch laughed maniacally as they tore away from the trailer park.

Javier looked back at him with a concerned expression. “Dude, are you okay?” He inquired. “You look like shit and you smell like you could actually kill someone.”

“You know what they say,” Cliff interjected. “Angry alpha are worse than the flies on a skunk.”

“LITERALLY NO ONE EVER SAYS THAT BUT YOU, CLIFF!” Javier shouted at the other beta.

Mitch placed a hand over his aching heart and sighed. “I think something happened to Joey. I can feel his stress through our bond, and I didn’t sleep because of it,” the alpha finally answered.

The car immediately fell silent. Scratch turned on the radio and tuned into a punk station she considered relaxing. Javier and Cliff didn’t even complain about her choice in music. The normally rambunctious pack remained eerily quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they finally arrived at school, Mitch let his instincts take over and began desperately searching for his troubled mate. He took in a deep sniff and immediately picked out Jonas’s scent from the crowd’s. He followed that smell like a lifeline.

He found Jonas standing by his locker with his clone looking like the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders. The bags under his eyes were deeper. Mitch wondered if his omega got anymore sleep than he did. What the fuck happened?

Mitch walked over and draped his arm around Jonas’s shoulders so he could pull the smaller boy closer. Some of Jonas’s stress seemed to dissipate, but a lot of it definitely remained. “Hey Spots,” Mitch whispered as he leaned in closer. “You okay? What happened? Do I need to kill someone?”

Jonas smiled up at his mate and nervously tugged at the chastity collar which cleverly hid his mated mark. “Don’t worry, Mitch,” the freckled omega responded. “I’ll tell you what’s going on after school in private, okay?”

Don’t worry. Yeah right. How could Mitch not worry when it felt like his heart was in a vice and Jonas’s evil twin was looking at him like he was something you would flush down a toilet? Oh shit. He was the one that fucked up, wasn’t he? What did he do and how could he fix it?

Mitch spent the rest of the day trying to do things he thought would make Jonas feel better. He texted his omega sappy shit in class. He used his powers to give Neil and his pack of losers atomic wedgies. At lunch, he bought Jonas pudding with ‘borrowed’ lunch money. He even shared said pudding with Jonas and kept it down upon the boy’s insistence.

Jonas’s mood improved some but not enough. By the end of the day, Mitch had started to panic. ‘What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?’ Went through his head on repeat.

The pack waited for Jonas to finish band practice inside Scratch’s car with cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Mitch grumbled and flicked his away. “Fuck this,” he growled. “I’m gonna need a joint to calm down,” he declared.

“Sorry, man,” Cliff drawled. “I don’t got none on me right now.” Mitch tossed his head back with a groan.

“Jeez, is it really that bad?” Javier asked.

“It feels like a snake is wrapped around my heart. The worst thing is I don’t know what’s wrong,” the alpha sighed. That eerie quiet reined in the car once more.

Scratch, of course, was the first to break that silence. “Hey! There he is!” Scratch shouted as she pointed to Jonas as he left the building. She honked the Camaro’s horn. “Hey, Dotty! Over here!” She called out and waved at Jonas, who smiled and waved in return.

Jonas took his place on Mitch’s lap as the junk-pile on wheels sped away. Mitch wrapped his arms around Jonas’s middle and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The omega snuggled back against his alpha. A mix of blue, green, and pink lights immediately began to swirl around them. The pink was a good sign at least.

“You good, lil bro?” Javier probed over his shoulder.

“Um, yeah. I’m okay,” Jonas lied. Any other inquiries made by the pack were met with a similar reply.

Finally they pulled up in front of Mitch’s trailer. The two mates bid the pack good-bye before heading inside and retreating to Mitch’s room. Jonas has told Dean that he was sleeping over at Lewis’s house so he could stay with Mitch. Jonas curled up in his little nest which Mitch had left undisturbed. “Can I come in?” Mitch asked nervously.

Jonas smiled sweetly up at him. “Of course,” the younger boy replied.

Mitch carefully climbed into the nest and took a seat beside Jonas. The two sat together for a bit before Mitch spoke. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. Junk began to float around them.

Jonas leaned against Mitch. “No, Mitch. This isn’t your fault.”

More of Mitch’s belongings began to levitate. “Did Neil do something to you?”

“No.”

The floating debris began to spin around them. “Did Dean hit you again?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the matter, Spots? Why are you so upset? What do I need to do?” The spiral of trash increased in speed steady.

“Mitch, this isn’t something you can fix.” Objects began to fly around rapidly at Jonas’s words. 

Mitch grabbed Jonas’s shoulders. “No, Joey! I can fix this! Whatever it is that is scaring I can make it go away! I can-“ Mitch was cut off as Jonas pulled him in for a soft, reassuring kiss. Everything immediately stopped moving and fell to the ground. Mitch froze before returning his omega’s affection. Eventually Jonas pulled away and tucked his head under Mitch’s chin. Mitch heard the smaller boy take a deep breath. He braced himself for what his mate was about to say.

“Mitch,” Jonas whispered softly. He tightened his hold on the alpha. “Mitch, I’m pregnant.”

And just like that, Mitch Mueller’s entire world changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch.exe has stopped working.
> 
> Thanks for reading folks! If you liked what you read, then please comment. Oh! And feel free to tell me any ideas you have for the story!


End file.
